


Разряды со вкусом железа и немного лимона

by Gin_Crystal



Category: Boku no Hero Academia
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26447074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gin_Crystal/pseuds/Gin_Crystal
Summary: Каминари Денки и Эйджиро Киришима лучшие друзья. Ещё негласный друг Кацуки Бакуго: "да не друзья мы, достал уже!". Киришима одинаково привязан ко всем своим друзьям, всем помогает и поддерживает, всех уважает и считает мужественными. Но с Каминари как-то по-другому. Если бы Киришиму попросили описать Каминари, он бы долго думал, подбирая слово, которые бы охарактеризовало точнее всего, а после, не выдержав, рассказал бы всё.
Relationships: Kaminari Denki/Kirishima Eijirou
Kudos: 1





	Разряды со вкусом железа и немного лимона

***

Каминари Денки и Эйджиро Киришима лучшие друзья. Ещё негласный друг Кацуки Бакуго: «да не друзья мы, достал уже!». Киришима одинаково привязан ко всем своим друзьям, всем помогает и поддерживает, всех уважает и считает мужественными. Но с Каминари как-то по-другому. Если бы Киришиму попросили описать Каминари, он бы долго думал, подбирая слово, которое бы охарактеризовало точнее всего, а после, не выдержав, рассказал бы всё.

Каминари смешно коротит, когда он слишком волнуется на тестах. Слабые разряды иногда вонзаются в спину Киришимы, пока он решает свой бланк, хотя вонзаются — слишком громко сказано, скорее слегка покалывают. Это хорошо отрезвляет на уроках, когда хочется просто положить голову на руки и уснуть. Каминари иногда в шутку пускает по его коже слабые золотистые разряды, которые щекочут и колют, но не причиняют боли, и Киришима думает, что они на вкус — как железо. Железо и, наверное, немного лимона. Каминари немного пошловато шутит, засматривается на девчонок, но в остальном отличный друг и будущий герой-профи.

Каминари Денки — живая молния, вокруг него постоянно всё искрит и перестает работать техника, за что им не раз делали выговоры, но Каминари просто слишком эмоциональный. А больше всего похож на молнию во время грозы. Каминари с восхищением смотрит на разряды и прикидывает вслух, сколько в них вольт, пока остальные предпочитают закрыть окна, ставни, двери и не высовываться. Киришима всегда рядом (и притаскивает Бакуго, за компанию и «мыждрузья»), потому что в целом за любой движ, а ещё ему интересно смотреть на _такого_ Каминари. Во время грозы Каминари искрит голубым, сам того не замечая, и без остановки, едва успевая хватать воздух, который на вкус, как железо с лимоном, рассказывает всё, что знает о молниях, учёных, которые их изучали, первые лампочки, электричество и физику. Странно, но физику Каминари обожает и понимает лучше них всех вместе взятые (пусть и безбожно тупит на математике и английском).

А ещё он любит читать. Преимущественно, фантастику, мир будущего, хотя казалось, вот оно, будущее, за твоим окном, стоит только посмотреть, но Каминари верит в другое будущее. С технологиями, за пределами воображения Киришимы, путешествиями в другие галактики и вселенные, и конечно же приручение молний на благо человечества. Он вслух рассуждает, как бы выглядели такие электростанции и сыпет кучей терминов, которые Киришима с трудом понимает, но очень старается понять.

Ещё он читает новеллы, солнечные, яркие, пахнущие летом, лимоном и зелёным яблоком. Каминари Денки, если так подумать, и есть лето. Рядом с ним всегда тепло, уютно и даже учитель Айзава чуть-чуть поднимает уголки губ, а у всех сияют остальных улыбки до ушей (и Бакуго: «да не улыбаюсь я! Чё вы вообще прицепились, заняться нечем?!») Киришима искренне не понимает Джиро, которая, кажется, совсем этого не замечает и только язвит. Киришима сам не прочь пошутить над Каминари, за компашку с Серо, но у него это как-то добрее выходит.

— Киришима, ты меня совсем не слушаешь, — разочарованно констатирует Каминари. Киришима с трудом заставляет себя вылезти из размышлений, чтобы увидеть Каминари, с какой-то штукой в руках.

— А?

— Я рассказывал про новый стабилизатор, который хочу использовать для костюма, чтобы уменьшить риск замыкания во время использования причуды, помнишь?

— Ага, точняк, вспомнил, — закивал Киришима, но мысли всё ещё плавают. Каминари усмехается, чуть прищурившись («а глаза у него», — рассеянно думает Киришима, — «на янтарь похожи») и вновь пускается в пространные объяснения, активно жестикулируя и продолжая использовать слова, которые наполовину выключившийся мозг Киришимы не понимает вообще. Он трясёт головой, приходя в себя, и теперь внимательно слушает, добавляя свои комментарии, совсем чуть-чуть отвлекаясь на лицо Денки, которое искрит неподдельным энтузиазмом.

Они очень похожи в характерах и это не та схожесть, от которой хочется на стенку лезть (просто представьте второго Бакуго), а та, которая создаёт симбиоз. Не идеальный, всё же Каминари по прежнему, несмотря на начитанность и любовь к физике, безбожно тупит в самый неподходящий момент, но достаточный, чтобы действовать сообща. Бакуго ворчит «валенок тупой, как тебя сюда вообще приняли, провод ходячий», а Каминари, хитро прищурившись, подразнивает его, до той точки кипения, когда Киришиме надо успокаивать обоих, пока не началось смертоубийство с взрывами и разрядами, после которых обязательно сгорит проводка и они снова на неделю останутся без электричества. Бакуго ещё долго остывает, а Каминари забывает практически сразу. На такие вещи у него память короткая.

Каминари Денки лучший друг Эйджиро Киришимы.

А губы у него правда на вкус, как щекочущие кожу разряды. И глаза янтарные. Тёплые, тёмно-золотые. Как солнце.


End file.
